This Monday's Love
by AfricanChieftess
Summary: A one-shot Naley piece based on Season 4 – Haley's having a really bad day and the one person who can make her feel better is...missing?


**All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

* * *

><p>"Just five more minutes," he grumbles into the pillow, burrowing further under the covers.<p>

She sighs, shaking her head, pulling them away from his face. Sometimes it's like trying to get a preschooler out of bed.

"No. Five more minutes and you'll be late for your meeting."

"Please, Hales," he whines. "One minute. To pray."

She laughs out loud. "Since when do you pray?"

"Since now."

He didn't get to bed until two in the morning, doing an assignment last minute that is due first class today.

Stretching out on the bed, she runs her fingers through the pitch-black hair that's sticking out in several directions.

"Nathan…"

"Mmm?"

He looks so cute when he sleeps.

"Baby, you gotta wake up. Whitey will be mad if you're late. And you know he'll punish the team for your tardiness. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Nooo," he groans, pushing away the beddings from his face. "What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen."

He moans again, inching closer to touch his forehead to hers.

"Are the birds even up yet?"

She laughs softly. "I think they're on their tea break by now."

He laughs too, his eyelids fluttering as he opens his blue eyes, connecting with her shining brown ones.

"Morning."

She lays a hand on his cheek, the tips of her fingers running lightly over his skin.

"Morning."

He kisses her brow. "You smell so good."

"It's this magical invention we call soap."

Laughing, he kisses her cheek a few times. "Some kind of soap."

"You could try it if you want."

"Apple is a little too fruity for my taste."

"Not masculine enough?"

"Not a one."

Leaning forward, he meets her lips in a warm kiss. Her mouth slightly opens under his, and he dips his tongue into her mouth, meeting her own silky one, both of them sighing and moaning at the contact.

A loud, relentless honk comes from outside.

Breathing out heavily, they draw apart.

"That's my ride."

He sneaks a quick kiss. "Just when it was getting good."

"I'll make it up to you later," she smiles as she drops her feet to the floor.

"Wait." He rolls on the bed for her hand, reaching to rub her stomach. "Hi, baby."

"I think he's asleep," she responds.

"You don't want to say hi to Daddy?" He kisses her belly. "Come on, buddy. Just make my day, hm?"

He feels a kick.

"There you go."

She laughs, grabbing her bag at the foot of the bed. "He likes you."

"Of course he does. He has half my genetic makeup."

"It's not your charm?"

"Well…if you insist."

Laughing quietly, she bends down to kiss him. "I'll see you in school, okay?"

"Mhhh…"

Once she's out the door, he throws the duvet over himself, trying to catch a few more winks.

"NATHAN!" she yells as she flings the door open.

He's so startled that he's instantly awake. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Don't make me get all hormonal on you!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Peyt. I'll see you at lunch?"<p>

"Yeah."

She's running a little late for her meeting. It's only Monday but her morning is packed. After the meeting, she has a tutor session with Andrew, and then a full day of AP classes.

Just as she's approaching the Tutor Centre, she's hit by a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

One of those gems that come with pregnancy: the sudden urge to go to the bathroom every short while, mostly at very inopportune times. Like when class is about to begin or when in line at the cafeteria or the supermarket.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lange," she apologizes, sinking into the opposite chair.

The grey-haired older woman looks at the young girl over her reading glasses. "That's okay. I haven't been waiting long."

"Oh, good."

After the bathroom break, she was in dire need of a snack and going through her bag, she couldn't find her emergency packet of pretzels; it must have fallen out of her bag and is now sitting under the passenger seat in Peyton's car.

Her salvation, the vending machine, was being unkind and only after five swift kicks did it spit out her peanuts. She needed a few minutes to wolf them down, another to slurp down water from the water fountain before her sugar level was back to normal.

"Um, you didn't tell me what the meeting was about?" she half-says, half-asks nervously.

Did a student complain about her tutoring?

The head of the Tutor Centre pulls out a large black notebook from the bottom of her pile of books.

"I just want to go through your students' progress with you. It's been a while since we did that and I want to make sure my reports are up-to-date."

* * *

><p>She rubs her belly gently in circles as she makes her way to her locker.<p>

"Mommy's already tired, sweetie."

The first period bell rang three minutes ago but because of her inability to wait until later for the bathroom…

"Are you asleep? I wish I could sleep, too."

There's no one in the hallway, and it feels dead and creepy. It always seems that way to her when everyone else is in class and she's walking down a deserted hallway. Thanks to Nathan's stack of horror movies, she's become a bit too paranoid about some things. Even being alone in the corner of a store's maternity section makes her wonder if someone is hiding in the clothes racks waiting to rip a baby out of a pregnant woman…

"I promise I'm not usually that crazy, okay? I'll be a normal mom. You'll see."

Breathing out loudly, she pulls open her locker and something white flutters to the floor.

She's not as limber as she was a few months ago. Staring at the white paper, she imagines how she'll bend down to pick it up and how she'll get back upright. Is it possible that the floor is moving further and further away as she looks at it?

Sighing, she leans a hand on the lockers and bends carefully to grab the paper. She's almost six months along but it's getting harder and harder to do things non-pregnant people can do easily. Like seeing her feet. For all she knows, there's a sixth toe growing out of the smaller one. Nathan would tell her if there were, though…

She holds the paper between the tips of her forefinger and middle finger, smiling triumphantly.

"Aha!"

…until it flutters back to the floor.

She grits her teeth, not being gentle grabbing the little thing off the damn floor.

Rising up too fast, she bangs the back of her head on her locker door.

Clamping her fingers over the paper, she whimpers, holding back the tears.

That really hurt…

When her head stops pounding, she unwraps the paper slowly.

In what looks to be hastily written in the familiar handwriting is _"I was here"._

'I was here'? That's it? Would it have been too much for him to add "I love you"? Or "love you"? Or "love"? What class does he ha–

"Mrs. Scott."

Grimacing inwardly, she turns to the forced French accent, which is coming from the small sinister woman who always has a dour look plastered on her face.

"Yes, Miss Alice?"

"Do you have a hall pass?" the Art teacher asks. She's a few inches shorter than Haley but she's looking down her nose as usual.

"No. I had a–"

"No one," she snarls, taking a fleeting look at Haley's belly, "is exempt from having a hall pass during classes."

"But–"

"No buts, Mrs. Scott. As the teacher on duty, I'll see you in detention after school."

She cannot be serious!

"I–"

The teacher raises an eyebrow. "Would you rather organize my classroom? It's always a mess at the end of the day."

"No!"

It's not a mess but a pigsty.

"If I find you here again, you'll have detention for another day," she throws over her shoulder as she walks away.

Grumbling, she shuts her locker and waddles to class, rubbing at the back of her head.

She can feel the heat radiating from the pulsing point.

Detention on Monday! Isn't this week just starting out great!

Pulling the class door closed behind her, she walks into the room…only to stub her small toe on the leg of a desk.

Taking the closest seat, she swallows back a cry and a few cusses, trying to shake off the stinging pain.

She wonders why she wore sandals.

Feet. Swollen. Pregnancy. Right.

Looking to get back at it, she turns to face the owner of the desk.

"Thanks a lot, Glenda," she mutters to the red-haired girl seated behind the evil desk.

"If my baby feels this and makes me uncomfortable in class, I'll know who to blame."

Glenda squirms in her seat, unsure of what to say or do. She's witnessed Haley Scott's pregnancy tantrums. And that one was over the last peach in the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Scott," says Mr. Emig. "You're in time for a surprise quiz."

* * *

><p>"If you see my husband, tell him that I miss him."<p>

She bangs her locker shut, turning to her best friend.

"Of course I won't," he declares.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pokes his chest. "Don't make me get all hormonal on you, Lucas. I've had a pretty crappy morning and the one person who can make it better is nowhere to be found."

"I have detention, I'm very hungry and for some reason, all my teachers were giving surprise quizzes today like it's some sort of plan they cooked up. "

He's nervous. When she's angry, she makes him nervous. Plus, she's pregnant. It's likely her anger intensifies tenfold.

"Uh…have you tried calling him?"

Disbelievingly, she pokes his chest again. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Um…no."

"His phone is off. I've walked up and down these hallways looking for him the entire break time. I've even been to the boys' locker room, Lucas!" she grimaces.

"I don't know where he is, we don't share any classes today and I'm pretty sure that the next time I see him will be at home. Probably at some odd hour of the night. God knows he's always doing his assignments when the rest of the town is asleep. By that time, I'll be so high strung that I'll be sleep-smashing my head against a wall. Is that what you're hoping for? Because believe me, that will affect your nephew in a very profound way. Do you want that to happen, Lucas?"

"N-no?"

She grins, patting his shoulder. "I didn't think so. Now, will you tell my husband that I miss him?"

"Yes?"

Her grin breaks into a wide smile. "You're the best. Can you do me another favour?"

"If it's to give him a kiss, I swear–"

She laughs. "I hope you haven't been waiting to hear that request for the last two years."

His face is a look of disgust. "I didn't agree to kisses when we made a truce."

"Even a brotherly kiss on the cheek?"

"Haley."

"Fine. Don't get touchy."

"If it's not…that, what's the favour?"

"I'm hungry. Do you have a snack on you?"

* * *

><p>She sits up straighter in her chair, trying to get into a comfortable position. Her back hurts and the soreness is traveling up and down her spine. The baby has been kicking and moving around more than usual and when he does that, it's not the most relaxing sensation.<p>

Reaching to rub her lower back, she closes her eyes and moans softly from the relief. She hears a few giggles around her, and when she looks around, the students near her are grinning.

"What?" she whispers harshly.

They look away, but Ross Eversz wiggles his eyebrows lewdly.

"Ugh," she grunts, baring her teeth in a growl. "Pervert much?"

"I can make you feel better," the footballer replies suggestively.

"I'd rather stick my tongue in a so–"

"Mrs. Scott. You have something to share with us?" Mr. Hooper asks from the back of the class.

How did he get there? She's so miserable that she hasn't been quite paying attention in Literature today.

"No."

"Stop interrupting my class. Remain behind when class is over."

That's a bit harsh.

She twists her body to fully face him, not believing that a whisper is cause enough to stay behind.

"What? Why?"

"Do you want detention, Mrs. Scott?"

Is it Give-Haley-Detention Day?

Shaking her head, she turns away from him, cussing softly under her breath and throwing Ross the most evil glare she can muster. It's not that hard; she's having a bad day.

Her phone vibrates in the left pocket of her jeans.

Taking it out discreetly, it's a message from…Tim?

_I miss you._

What the…

She replies with three question marks.

_It's me. I'd kill him if he sent you a message like that. N._

Suppressing a loud laugh, she feels giddy with excitement. She really misses him.

Right now he's in…she tries to remember his class schedule. He's probably in Algebra, slouching in his seat like he usually does, pen stuck behind his ear for easy grabbing just in case he's caught tuning out.

_I was worried there for a second! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

She does. She feels like crying. How different is this Monday from the rest that they haven't got to see each other since morning?

_Not more than me. Got my note?_

She's about to reply, asking him to step out from class just so they can see each other when the phone is grabbed from her hand.

"Hey!"

Thinking it's Ross being his usual insufferable self, she gulps when she sees Mr. Hooper staring down at her menacingly.

"Playing games in class?"

"Uh…"

"On second thought, you now have detention. Come for your little friend at the end of the day," he smirks as he jiggles the small blue phone.

* * *

><p>She's the last to leave the classroom, going through her notes to make sure she didn't space out too much. There's no need to make this day worse.<p>

Looking down at her watch, she only has twenty minutes before lunch is over.

As she's leaving the room, she's halted in her step, reaching for the wall for support before she falls, a loud rip echoing down the empty hallway.

"Jesus!"

Her sweater is caught on the door handle. Gasping, she takes a step back, releasing the cloth from the handle and examining it for damage.

There's a long tear along the hem that has left threads hanging loose and a gaping hole. In her favourite sweater. It's practically useless to wear now!

She wants to go ape crazy, to scream so loud that windows rattle or break, but there are more pressing matters.

Like her bladder.

And her growling stomach.

* * *

><p>She looks around the cafeteria for anyone she knows. What is she doing? Only freshmen and sophomores eat in the cafeteria. Juniors and seniors usually eat out on the grounds or the quad.<p>

She waddles to the lunch line, ignoring the stares from students. It's as if seeing her pregnant is a shock they can't seem to get over, like they're worried she may go into labour in their presence.

_I have three more months, kids_, she wants to say.

"Hi, Mrs. Karon."

The lunch lady shows a missing-tooth grin, giving Haley a once-over.

"Look at you, Miz Scott! Absolutely glowin'!"

She laughs softly. "Really? I feel as though my strength is at an all-time low."

"No way, girlie! That baby is doin' ya good," she winks.

"I promise to invite you to the christening. Any mac 'n cheese?"

"All out," she says apologetically.

She wants to weep or throw a conniption fit. Instead, she smiles forcefully.

"What's left?"

"Boiled rice and red beans."

Is that prison food?

Smiling so hard that she's grinding her teeth, she pushes her tray towards Mrs. Karon. She'll eat anything right now. Her baby is hungry.

"Yes, please."

As she walks to the quad, her fingers grip the tray tightly because she can feel her body humming, from both hunger and anger.

Red beans and boiled rice! Why don't they just cuff her swollen wrists?

She looks down at the plain meal. It could be so easy to cry over this but she won't. She won't.

Dragging herself towards their regular table, she doesn't see any of her friends, not even Tim who is always there before everyone else.

Where the hell is everybody?

Just as she's stepped out into the sunlight, she feels something land on her shoulder with a plop.

Did someone throw food at her? They better run far or el–

_"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"_

Oh, God. Oh, no. No, no, no, NO!

That is it!

This is her breaking point.

She drops the tray on the closest table, leaving behind shouts of protest from the occupants of the table.

Walking fast towards the bathroom, the tears are building up as she ducks between students.

_MOVE!_ she wants to scream.

She's now crying as she barges into the bathroom, tugging off her sweater and throwing it in the bin furiously, stumbling into the last stall without bothering to shut the door, dropping the lid and plopping down on it for a good cry.

She doesn't care if anyone can see or hear her! She hasn't had this bad a day since freshman year when she was late for school, got detention, missed lunch and was attacked by birds on her way home.

And now one just crapped on her favourite sweater that is damaged beyond repair, after getting two detentions and stubbing her toe that's still sore and probably the size of a sausage, and being forced to eat something that resembles gruel…

Are her hormones making her make a big deal out of nothing? People have had worse days than this!

Whatever it is, it deserves a little crying. She's actually proud that she lasted this long without falling apart in class. God knows that she gets so stressed out and irritated easily these days, crying for long over small things, like Nathan saying he loves her, when he's going to work, when the bed is not straightened enough…

At the thought of him, she cries harder. Loud, desperate sobs that are coming from somewhere within her that have no sign of stopping. She misses her husband.

How is this possible? They always see each other during school hours but today they have somehow managed to _avoid_ each other! Where the hell is he? She can't really remember his schedule right now, her mind fuddled with tears and–

"Hales? Baby, are you here?"

She sits up, not believing what she's hearing. The last time she heard that voice was hours ago, but it feels like forever.

"N-Nathan?" she calls out shakily, blinking away the tears that have made her vision blurry.

Is it really him?

A few footsteps later and he's standing in front of her.

Black long-sleeved t-shirt, faded blue jeans, thick, dark hair and a thousand megawatt smile.

"Hi."

The frustration and misery are leaving her…

"NATHAN!"

She doesn't know what overcomes her but she bounces off the seat and throws herself in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Nathan!_

She's peppering kisses on his neck and his face, tasting his skin, feeling him hold her, his arms around her.

"Hi!" she laughs amidst her tears. "Oh my God! Where have you been!"

She feels like a little girl deprived of her favourite toy.

Pulling away from him, she looks into his gorgeous blue eyes. If this is how she's reacting after not seeing him for a few hours, what will happen when he'll be gone for days during his basketball career?

"I'm sorry. I ended up in a lot of meetings today, babe. I loo–"

Before he can continue, she crushes her lips to his.

She doesn't care. He's here. That's all that matters.

Her tongue brushes across his lips before plunging it in his mouth, swirling it around, exploring every contour until breathing becomes an issue.

Divine joy and pleasure streak through her.

"I've missed you so so much!" she says breathlessly after they break the kiss, her forehead against his.

He carries her to the bathroom counter, sitting her on it, reaching to wipe at her tear tracks.

"I've missed you, too. Are you okay? I saw you running…"

She nods tearfully, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I am now."

Stroking her face with his fingers, he leans closer and kisses her, flicking his tongue over her lips, urging her to open for him. She leans into the kiss, a sigh escaping her, giving him room to drive his tongue into her mouth.

They slowly work with their tongues, both seemingly happy to just greedily kiss each other. Their lips are warm and swollen as they part.

"Did you get my message? I was waiting for you in the parking lot."

She grins, circling her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his for another kiss. She always feels loads better when he's around, like some sort of healing.

"My phone was confiscated."

"God, I've missed you," he whispers against her soft lips, nibbling on her lower lip, running his tongue over her teeth, teasing her.

She receives him eagerly, drinking hungrily from him as their tongues wind around each other's in the soul-searing kiss.

Their breathing is quick as they tear their lips away.

"How about we skip out of here early? Spend some time together? What do you say?"

She runs her fingers through his hair. "I have detention."

He grins, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. A small moan emerges from her. "What did you do?"

"M-Miss Alice."

"Of course." He splays his long fingers on her bulging belly. "How's our baby?"

"He's good now. I think he missed you."

Leaning down, he places tiny kisses on her stomach. "Daddy missed you, too."

Just then, the baby moves, a flip-flop kick to make known he'd heard his Daddy.

Nathan's lips part in a smile, utterly blown away by the movement even if he's felt it a dozen times before. He hugs his wife tightly, nuzzling his nose on the curve of her shoulder.

Returning the embrace, she presses against him, leaning into the comfort of his warmth, soothingly stroking the base of his neck where the knots of tension harbor.

"I think I know what his first word will be."

"Basketball?" he purrs in her ear.

She giggles softly. "Or guitar. Mostly, my bet is on 'Daddy'."

Moving away gently, he looks seriously into her eyes. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not yet."

He captures her mouth in a long, sweet kiss. "I love you."

Controlling her emotions, she kisses the edge of his mouth tenderly. "I love you, too."

He scans her face, erasing the few tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you all day," he says.

"I can't believe I haven't seen _you_," she sniffles. "I was tempted to sneak into Admin and use the PA."

"Really?" he laughs.

She giggles delightedly. "The guys would have teased you endlessly."

"From jealousy. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Haley!" he reprimands. "You know you have to eat!"

Laughing, she places a smacking kiss on the exposed flesh at the base of his throat, her tongue brushing against the soft skin. She can't help but feel that these kisses are not enough. She hasn't seen him for hours yet it feels like years.

"You honestly amaze me when you push me to eat."

"Baby, that's kinda how pregnancy works. You eat, and we get a healthy little boy."

Framing her face in his hands, he kisses her forehead, her eyelids and the tip of her nose. "And I can't wait to meet him."

"So that you can both gang up on me when I say no?" she teases.

"Maybe. Mostly because I know he's going to be amazing."

Rubbing her nose against his, she says quietly, "When you start talking like that, you make me want to do very bad things."

Chuckling, he helps her down from the counter. "Food first, naughty later. You'll need energy to do that."

In answer, her stomach rumbles.

"Yes, please! Wait, what about detention?"

If she skips this one, odds are she'll get another as punishment. She doesn't want the whole week to be full of after-school detention. There are more important things to do than be in detention…like kissing her husband senseless before her shift at work.

He leans down to peck her lips. "I promise I'll bring you back before that."

"How are we going to get out of school?"

The new guard at the school entrance is…difficult.

"Are you kidding? You're pregnant. Fake a sick look and we're home free!"

She laughs loudly, rubbing a hand down her bare arm. "We might as well take advantage while I still am." She pouts. "I'm so hungry that you're beginning to resemble a hamburger."

It's his turn to laugh. "All the more reason for us to skip. Come on. I'll buy you lunch from that place you like at the docks."

Her eyes light up. "Mac 'n cheese?"

"Mac 'n cheese," he grins.

"With garlic and chili prawns?"

Thinking about the spread makes her sigh.

He's used to her food selections. "Definitely. Where's your sweater?"

Heaving a sigh, she answers, "Long story, honey. When you feed me, I promise to tell you."

Kissing her temple, he holds her closer. "Okay. I have a jacket in the car. And your emergency Oreos."

She wraps her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. He's always looking out for her wellbeing.

As they saunter out of the bathroom, they get a few knowing looks from students. Neither of them is bothered.

Content being as they are, they walk towards the nurse's office.

"Nathan?"

He looks down at her. "Yeah?"

"Peaches?"

Grinning, he stops to place a kiss on her lips. "And peaches."

This day just got a whole lot better for her. He found her, and now they're going to find mac 'n cheese…and garlic and chili prawns…and peaches.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
